fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Inheritors
This page is about Chapter 6 of Genealogy of the Holy War, for the Genealogy of the Holy War manga adaptation, see Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Light Inheritors is Chapter 6 of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Events Script Light Inheritors/Script Strategy This chapter's flow is fairly straightforward. Depending on how well you have planned the development of your children characters, this chapter tends to be very basic. This is the first chapter of the second generation, so Seliph is now the main Lord character. The first thing that should be done is to save your game, then restart. The reason for this is that there is a glitch in the game that only gives Seliph 2 Leadership Stars, but after doing this he will possess 3 from this point forward. Have Larcei, who should have a Brave Sword, deal with some of the enemies while also allowing Ulster do the same, especially if Lex was their father. Both of them will level up fast on this chapter, which will help a lot in the long-term. This can be considered an important objective, as they can be very powerful units for your army, provided that they use this chapter as an opportunity to level up. Any bit of HP lost should be healed by Lana as she is a very low level right now. It will help her gain levels by healing everyone as often as possible. Oifey, Diarmuid and Lester will join you soon after the beginning of the chapter. This part of the chapter is easy overall, but be careful nonetheless. Once Harold is down and his castle is captured, Julia will join up with you, followed by Arthur and Fee, who will appear near Sophara. Have Arthur get some exp by killing the defenseless axe fighter guarding Sohpara while Fee cleans up the bandits attacking nearby villages. Iuchar and Iucharba will appear, with Iuchar defending Isaach Castle and Iucharba commanding Sophara Castle. The brothers will charge at you, but their units are fairly weak. The player may talk to either Iuchar or Iucharba with Larcei/Creidne, but only one can be recruited. Upon recruitment, the recruited brother's units will become allied units and the un-recruited brother will become an enemy. Note that the allied grunt units won't be terribly helpful unless you need them to distract the other brother's units, so you can kill them before recruiting their leader if you like. The tome Seliph gives Julia depends on whether the player conquers Sophara or Isaach first. If the player captures Sophara first, Julia may talk to Seliph to receive Aura. If the player captures Isaach first, Julia may talk to Seliph to receive Nosferatu. It is highly recommended to have Julia receive Nosferatu, as it will let her become a more useful combatant. Make sure Julia does not fall behind in levels, as she is all but indispensable for the Final Chapter. Note that the village northeast of Isaac, behind the forest tiles, contains a Skill Ring, so be sure to rescue it before the bandits destroy it. The village northwest of Isaac, while containing no special items, will play a special comedic scene if Seliph is the one to visit it. After you recruit one of the brothers, Schmidt will begin moving toward you. You should be cautious of him; he has the same Brave Axe Lex had, and he can do major damage with it. His grunts all carry hand axes, so be mindful of their range. It is best to have Lana use Sleep on Schmidt if she has it, mop up his grunts, and then have Iuchar/Iucharba defeat him to ensure that he gets the Brave Axe. Note that Schmidt will return to Rivough and bring back a second squad of knights, once again wielding hand axes, if his first squad takes sufficient casualties. You can either stop him from doing this or let him do it if you want the exp. After Schmidt is dead, all that's left is Danann. Danaan has no ranged weapons and heals around 10 HP per turn, meaning that you can grind out huge amounts of exp for any of your ranged units by having them attack him without killing him. Have your ranged units level up to your heart's content, and then finish off Dannan. Category:Genealogy of the Holy War chapters